


Screw Loose

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Macro Cocks, Muscles, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gajeel thinks he’s going crazy. He’s having dreams of Natsu and they are not the finally beating him kind of dreams, they are the kissing embracing naked dreams. Gajeel/Natsu Top Gajeel Tier 3





	Screw Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Screw Loose  
Gajeel thinks he’s going crazy. He’s having dreams of Natsu and they are not the finally beating him kind of dreams, they are the kissing embracing naked dreams. Gajeel/Natsu Top Gajeel Tier 3  
-x-  
“Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel!” his name repeated on the boy’s lips. Said male was buck naked beneath him. The him was Gajeel Redfox. “Yeah say my name, you love it!” he rocked his hips forward and the male beneath him shuddered and moaned. Hands came around and clawed at Gajeel’s back.  
The pierced male smirked and growled with joy. He sped up his thrusts making the male beneath him howl in pleasure. The boy’s legs jerked and his toes curled. “Gajeel so good, so big!” the male moaned.  
Gajeel growled, feeling the boy’s hole clench around his dick. The feeling was so surreal. His hands wondered the boy’s muscles. He preferred this, being with men, the feel muscle against muscle. He didn’t quite know who his partner was, nor did he care. ‘His ass is so hot and tight, it feels like my dick is melting.’  
He sped up his thrusts, his heavy balls smacking the male’s ass. ‘Fuck so warm, so tight, fuck this hole is perfect.’ he was almost drooling, the faster his thrusts got, the more the boy responded. Usually his partners would complain, and ask him slowed down, he always did, he wasn’t a bastard after all, but he really wanted a partner who can handle him going all out.  
As he thrust the male cried out, arching his back, his cock rubbing against Gajeel’s abs. “Gajeel!” the voice sounded familiar, but it was so hot hearing his name called like that. ‘Yes, moan my name, fuck so hot.’ he sniffed the male’s neck. He smelled familiar to, the boy’s musk made his cock throb. ‘I’m gonna cum in you, cum in you so deep, you’ll never want a man other than me.’  
The boy moaned into his ear, his heated pants and twitching cock told Gajeel he was close. ‘You gonna cum, good cum for me!’ he drove in a little harder and the male beneath him moaned. “Gajeel!”  
He stuffed his full 12 incher into the male’s ass, his heavy balls slapping against the tone cheeks. It made Gajeel growl, a ripple of pleasure coursing through his crotch with each smack. The male’s ass was toned, he loved it! It made him want to go faster, so he did. “Gajeel!”  
‘Fuck he sounds so sexy!’ every thrust wrung a cry of pleasure, music to his ears. He growled in delight.  
“Gajeel…I’m gonna cum…” he heard. ‘Holy fuck!’ no words sounded hotter to him before. “Go ahead…cum for me!”  
“Ah ah Gajeel!” The male’s climax hit, and Gajeel felt him cum between their hard bodies. His inner walls became tighter around his thrusting dick.  
“Ohh fuck yes!” he moaned. He gave a few more final thrusts into the male’s clenching heat. His climax was ripped from him, his balls lurched and his dick swelled as cum erupted into the willing body. He felt the male shiver in delight as each spurt pumped inside him. His inner dragon purred as he bred the boy.  
He nuzzled the male’s neck. ‘He smells so damn good!’ he pulled back to get a good look at the male’s face. What he saw made him freeze in shock. ‘Pink hair?!’ the pinkette smiled. ‘Dark eyes!?’  
“Gajeel…I love you…” he says.  
“Salamander!?” Gajeel bolted upright in his bed. He was sweaty, and his sheets were a mess. Blushing he looked under the covers, his cock was still semi hard and the results of his orgasm was all over. He blushed. ‘I did not have a dream of fucking Salamander, I did not have a dream of fucking Salamander, I did not have a dream of fucking Salamander.’  
Dream Salamander’s sexy pleasure drunk face crossed his mind. “Gajeel!” Gajeel’s dick hardened. “Shit, I had a sex dream about Salamander!” he buried his face in his hands. “Shit, shit, shit!” he pulled his hands back and stared at his twitching cock. “What the fuck are you thinking?” his dick twitched in response.  
-x-  
‘This isn’t happening, I can’t have feelings for him.’ he thinks. After a shower and a quick dress he heads to the guild. ‘He was my enemy, now my guild mate, that’s all. No feelings, no romance, just teammates.’  
He spent little time with the pink haired dragon slayer. There wasn’t enough room in the sky for two dragon slayers right? He kept to himself, doing his best to do his mission for Makarov. He didn’t have time for romance, not that he was looking.  
Gajeel entered the guild hall. “Oi Gajeel,” the raven froze as the pinkette came over to him. ‘Salamander?’ he looked happy to see him, which only reminded him of his dream.  
“I’m busy Salamander.” he says and made a direct line to the bar. The pinkette looked hurt and that bothered him. ‘I must be losing my mind!’ he sat at the bar. Mira was attending.  
“Something wrong Gajeel?” she asked, and poured him a drink.  
“No, what makes you say that?” he says and takes a drink. She places a metal plate, with a bunch of screws and bolts in front of him.  
“Normally when Natsu tries to talk to you, you snap at him, and he snaps back, and you argue before parting.” Gajeel munched on his food. “It’s cute almost like a weird form of flirting.”  
Gajeel choked on his food. “We do not flirt!” he snaps. He whips his head to see Natsu talking to Wendy, hoping they didn’t hear.  
“Why not, I think you two would be cute together.” she says. “Natsu has never really shown interest in anyone like you before.” Gajeel felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at Natsu, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. He turned back around and stuffed his face.  
Mira giggled. “Think about it.” she said, filling up his drink and walking off. He glares at her and swallows the plate. ‘That’s exactly what I’m trying not to do.’ He’d had dreams about Natsu before, but they were normal, kicking his ass when they first met, winning the rematch.  
He slowly drank his drink, he kept stealing glances at the pinkette. He was hanging out, having fun with the other guild members. He felt oddly jealous, he turned his gaze back to his drink slowly vanishing.  
‘How would me and Salamander even work? We can’t, we’d never work. The sex could be good.’ he looked at Natsu, seeing his muscles flex as he moved. ‘Who am I kidding the sex would be amazing.’ He’d had one night stands before, mostly on his terms, no one really fit him. No one could handle him. ‘Salamander could handle me though.’ he thinks and he blushes.  
He went all out in his fight against him and Natsu still won. He could certainly handle a romp in the sack. His cock certainly agreed, the man meat swelling in his tight pants. ‘Shit!’ he was hard now, and from past experience he wasn’t about to go soft any time soon.  
‘Maybe I just need to hook up with him once, just once get it out of my system.’ he looked at Natsu, who was sucking down some fire. He couldn’t help but think how hot it would be to slide his cock into those hot lips.  
His eyes widened. “No, no, no, no, no!” he banged his head against the nearby wall to calm himself down. It cracked the wall from the force. For some reason just having Natsu want him for sex didn’t sit well with him.  
He wanted the pinkette to stay, be in his arms, keeping his cock in him all night. ‘Oh fuck me.’ he thinks.  
“Gajeel?” the raven froze. ‘This isn’t happening.’ he was rock hard, his manhood pushing against the fabric of his tight pants. Natsu was behind him, it was more than the voice, but the heat that radiated off him. “Are you alright?”  
“No, I’m not.” He admits, his head banging had drawn some attention. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine.” he says. He turned to look at Natsu, and Dream Natsu flashed in his eyes. ‘Cute, gah damn it what am I thinking.’ he grits his teeth.  
“Gajeel, I’m a dragon slayer to, I got strong senses,” he says. Gajeel blushed and looked down. His cock was rubbing against the confines of his pants, he could smell the musk of arousal. “Do you need a hand?”  
‘Is he offering what I think he’s offering?’ he stared at Natsu for a moment, and quickly punched himself in the face. ‘That hurt, so I’m not dreaming.’  
“Look I know I might not be your favorite person in the world, think of it how ya want, but I wanna help ya.” From the look in his eyes, he was sincere. Gajeel was still hesitant. Natsu took his hand. “Come with me please.”  
He found himself walking, following the fire dragon slayer. Natsu’s place wasn’t too far, taking the back roads, Gajeel couldn’t stop staring at Natsu’s ass. He could have released Natsu’s hand but he didn’t, and he soon found himself at Natsu’s place. The place smelled like him, and made his cock throb.  
The pinkette dropped to his knees, undoing his pants. “Hey!” Gajeel gasped.  
“Let me do this, then you can go back to hating me.” he says. Gajeel gasped as the pressure of his pants loosened, the zipper came down to reveal his black boxers. Once the pants came down, his dick tented his boxers. Gajeel couldn’t help but smirk as Natsu blushed.  
He groaned as his underwear was pulled down, tugging his erection down, once the waist band moved past the head his dick snapped up. “Oh wow!” Natsu blushes, feeling his blood rush south.  
“See something you like Salamander?” he couldn’t help himself, he liked Natsu’s reaction. The pinkette glared, he liked that to, that fiery look in his eye.  
“Shut up, let me give you a hand.” the smell of Gajeel’s dick was a tad overwhelming, Natsu licked his palm, and he reached forward and took hold of Gajeel’s dick. The iron dragon slayer groaned and his cock pulsed in his grasp.  
Natsu started pumping him, and Gajeel fought back a groan. ‘This feels good.’ Natsu’s free hand moved to cup his heavy balls. His nuts were fondles and cock pumped faster.  
Pre started forming from the tip and spilled over. The fire dragon slayer used it to pump Gajeel faster. He stroked and stroked, but Natsu still hadn’t gotten Gajeel to cum. “Looks like I’ll need more than just my hand.” he leaned in closer.  
‘Oh fuck!’ Gajeel watches as Natsu licked the tip. “Mmmhhhmm,” he moaned. Natsu went after his cock like a sucker, he swirled his tongue around the tip, tongue lashing his slit. “Ohhh!”  
Natsu looked up, and their eyes met. The two blushed, and Natsu turned his attention back to the task at hand. He wrapped his lips around the head. ‘Oh my gawd!’ his body shuddered. ‘His mouth is so hot!’ and it was on the move.  
He slurped and sucked Gajeel’s dick into his mouth. He dropped his hand from his shaft, to his balls, and the hand on his balls dropped to Natsu’s crotch to palm himself.  
Natsu slurped him down, and Gajeel moaned louder. “Fuck!” his hand came down and cupped the back of his head. ‘So soft.’ he thinks, running his fingers through the boy’s locks.  
He sucked him deeper and deeper, till his cock ventured down his throat, and Natsu buried his nose in Gajeel’s dark pubes. He moaned, sending pleasing vibrations through Gajeel’s rod. ‘Fuck this is really happening! Ohh it feels so good.’  
His tongue lapped at the underside, as he started bobbing back and forth. ‘This feels really good.’ he felt his release building. The heat, and suction was pulling him over the edge fast. His cock pulsed in his mouth, alerting Natsu of his closeness. “Sala…mander…” he moaned, his words were cut off as Natsu sucked faster. ‘Is he trying to milk me?!’  
Gajeel’s orgasm hit him hard. Natsu, felt his balls lurch, and gave one final hard suck from the base to the tip. Gajeel came, his dick swelling as his seed fired into Natsu’s mouth. The boy moaned at the taste, his mouth filled up fast, and he gulped down his hefty load.  
He sucked on the head, milking every drop Gajeel had to offer. The iron dragon slayer wasn’t expecting that, but shivered in delight. He had a big toothy grin on his face. Natsu pulled off, unable to stop himself from licking his lips. “That was a bit more than a hand.” Gajeel panted.  
“Fine, I got carried away, sorry.” he looked down.  
“Don’t be,” he tilted his chin up. “I liked it.” he captured Natsu’s lips, the Salamander gasped in surprise. Gajeel took this chance to slip his tongue inside. He tasted himself on Natsu’s lips, and that only excited him more.  
Natsu moaned into the kiss, and the noise sent shivers down Gajeel’s spine. They were even sweeter than the noises in the dreams. When the kiss broke Natsu was left panting, his dick making a tent in his loose pants. ‘No boxers?’ Gajeel smirked at the thought.  
“Turn about is fair play.” he says, reaching down to cup Natsu’s crotch. “No.” Natsu whimpers. “I don’t want you to do it out of obligation. I know you don’t like me, I wanted to help you out because I actually…”  
“Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t do anything out of obligation, I only do something if I want to.” he says. He cupped the boy’s cheek.  
“But don’t you hate me, you said…” Gajeel cuts him off with a kiss. “I know what I said, and maybe the sky might not be big enough for two dragons but there’s always room for two in a nest.”  
“If we do this, and this might be crazy, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Gajeel confesses.  
“You’re not crazy.” Natsu nuzzled his neck. “You really don’t hate me?” he asked.  
“No, I don’t hate you, let me show you.” he picks Natsu up and brings him to the bed. As Gajeel pulls off his top, Natsu does the same, sitting his vest and scarf aside, Gajeel is on him, pulling his pants down and the boy’s 10 inch dick springs up.  
Gajeel’s eyes roam over Natsu’s naked form. “Beautiful.” Natsu blushes. “Gajeel…” the raven smirks. His hands roams the pinkette’s body, feeling up his muscles. “Sexy!” Natsu’s whole face went red, shivering at the other male’s touch. “Gajeel!” his hips rise, and his cock bobs.  
‘So hard!’ he licks his lips. ‘He smells so damn good.’ he takes a whiff and Natsu moans. He kissed the pinkette’s balls, and licks up Natsu’s 10 inch dick. “Ohh!” He licks and licks, loving the flavor.  
He swirls his tongue around the head, giving the tip a thorough tongue lashing. Lapping up his pre, he almost purred at the taste. “Delicious!” He didn’t suck Natsu like a sucker, he swallowed him down to the root in one go.  
“OH MY GAWD!” Natsu cried out, hips bucking off the bed, his toes curled as his body shook in pleasure. “Gajeel!” he moaned hotly. ‘Fuck that’s hot.’ he slurped and sucked, breathing through his nose, taking in Natsu’s manly musk at the same time.  
The manly, almost spicy aroma, made his dick twitch in delight, pre forming at the tip. “Ahh Gajeel more!” he mentally smirked.  
‘More huh? That’s what I like to hear.’ Hell he was impressed at Natsu’s endurance, most guys couldn’t handle a sudden deep throat, and usually came before he got to have any fun.  
Natsu’s dick was nice and thick, hot in his throat, and his pre was fucking delicious! He bobbed his head back and forth, bringing his hand down to collect his pre. ‘You want more, I’ll give you more.’ he coats his fingers and brings his finger up to his tight little hole.  
Natsu moans, cock twitching as his hole was caressed. Pressure was added and Natsu’s hole was breached. “Ahh Gajeel!” he bucked. Gajeel rocks his finger back and forth, humming around his shaft. “Is this really happening, it feels so good.”  
Gajeel pulls off Natsu dick, and the boy whines at the loss. He nips Natsu’s thigh making him gasp. “This is real.” he felt like he was telling himself that more than Natsu.  
He fondles the boy’s balls, rocking his finger a little faster, he goes back to sucking. “Gajeel, ohh fuck Gajeel!” he writhes in his bed release building higher and higher. The raven adds a second finger, and works his hole faster. “Ahhh!” his toes curl.  
‘He’s so damn tight!’ he twists his fingers and gives them a curl. “Ohhhh!” his cock pulses in his mouth. “Gajeel, I’m gonna cum!” He teases the boy’s sweet spot, rubbing that spot that made the dragon roar.  
His cock swells as his climax hits. His hot cum erupts like a volcano out of his dick, flooding Gajeel’s mouth. Gajeel does purr, as the taste explodes over his tongue. His cock twitches, as his pre spills out like a waterfall over his cock.  
He drinks down every drop, keeping up his sucks to make sure he milks every drop. “Mmmhhhmmm!” he pulls off and licks his lips. ‘Now that put a fire in my belly.’ he thinks. The urge to fuck was strong, so strong!  
“Natsu, I don’t know about love and junk like that. I do know I don’t want this to be about sex. I don’t want to be the booty call that you leave after a night of fun.” He says. Natsu smiled. “That’s how I feel to, Gajeel…will you claim me?” he reaches down and spreads his cheeks.  
“You mean it?” Natsu nods. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot, I just know when I do my heart beats faster.” He takes Gajeel’s free hand and brings it to his chest. It was true, Natsu’s heart was beating so fast. His was to.  
“I’m going to fuck you!” he removes his fingers and Natsu gasped. Without missing a second Gajeel kisses his hole, lapping at his entrance. “Ohhh Gajeel!” the tongue breached his tight ring of muscle and darted back and forth.  
His cock wanted inside now! After eating Natsu out, and turning the Salamander into a panting, moaning mess. The fire dragon slayer’s dick wept all over his abs. “Gajeel, please fuck me!”  
He pulls back. “You asked for it!” he lines up his cock, the tip rubbing against his hot hole. He feels such intense heat radiating off it. ‘Oh fuck!’ he pushes forward, the tip breaching his tight ring of muscle. “Ohhh!” the two moan.  
“Tight! Hot!” he moans.  
“Big! Hard!” Natsu moans.  
Gajeel pushes forward, feeding his hard 12 incher, into Natsu’s impossibly tight heat. Inch after glorious inch, both are shaking. ‘Fuck it feels like my dick is melting.’ He buries his length, and Natsu’s walls suddenly tighten around him. “Cumming!”  
He cums hard, coating his insides. Gajeel blushed, but he wasn’t the only one, Natsu’s cum was splashing onto Gajeel’s abs and pecs, one spurt catching him on the face. ‘Oh shit!’ he thinks.  
“Gajeel, your cum inside me…it feels good!” The words shoot like an arrow through Gajeel’s heart. ‘This guy!’ they were both still hard. “Can we keep going?” he asks rocking against him.  
“Fuck I think I love you!” he says and he pulls back, making Natsu gasp. He thrusts back into Natsu’s cum filled hole and the two moan wildly. “Fuck yes!” Natsu moans.  
Gajeel’s heavy balls slapped against his ass striking again and again. His toned ass cheeks ripple, it feels so good his hole tightens around his thrusting cock. “Damn it Salamander your ass is amazing. So warm and tight, like it’s swallowing me up!”  
“Fuck Gajeel, it’s your cock that’s amazing, it’s so hard and fucks me so deep!” Natsu moans, clawing at the sheets. “Stop that,” he brings his arms around his neck, “You wanna claw something claw me.”  
“Is that okay?” he asks, it shocks Gajeel, but he guesses the boy has suffered some of his own issues with past lovers. He growls, at the thought of Natsu being with another man. “More than okay.”  
He renews his thrusts and Natsu moans, clawing at the male’s back. “Ga-Gajeel!” he howls. Gajeel grips his hips tight, and drives into him faster. Natsu took it well, moaning louder. His hips buck, cock rubbing against Gajeel’s abs.  
“You like that Salamander?” he asks, and licks his neck.  
“So much!” again Gajeel’s heart skipped a beat. “Harder!”  
“As hard as you want!” he starts moving, his thrusts were so hard and strong, Natsu’s bed creaked from the force. The only partner he had tried this out on freaked, but Natsu’s hole tightened. “Yes!”  
Natsu clawed at his back, making Gajeel shiver. The two went wild, the hotter Natsu got the more heat he produced, the heat licked Gajeel’s naked skin making him shudder.  
The friction inside him was so intense. Both males were smiling, they were able to go all out. Natsu’s bed however couldn’t quite take it, it broke under Gajeel’s wild thrusts.  
They didn’t care as climax happened just seconds after. Their bodies glistened with sweat, and the two were panting in delight. They were panting in delight. He kissed Natsu and the pinkette kissed back.  
Naked, sweaty, covered and one filled with cum. This was bliss, this was heaven. Gajeel didn’t even want to pull out, so he rolled them over so Natsu could rest on top of him. “So…you do love me?” he asks with a smile.  
Gajeel blushed from ear to ear. “I must have a screw loose or something.” Natsu chuckles. “Yeah, I must have one to, because I feel the same.” he cuddles up against him. Gajeel blushes, and throws an arm around him. “Shut up!” he says but he’s smirking.  
End


End file.
